


There Was an Old Woman

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Mrs. Hudson knows just what to do when Sherlock and John are naughty.





	There Was an Old Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts), [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



There was an old woman  
Who lived on Baker Street  
She had upstairs tenants  
Who were indiscrete

She caught them both naked  
As Sherlock gave head  
She scolded them soundly  
And sent them to bed

**Author's Note:**

> I returned home from work today to find that the incomparable AtlinMerrick had left a baker's dozen comments on this old series of mine. As I responded to each one, I took the opportunity to reread all of the other wonderful comments left years ago by my lovely readers. Among them I discovered the very first comment ever left for me by (someone who was about to become my dear friend) PatPrecieux. In it, she requested my take on "There Was an Old Woman." I responded by saying I'd see what I could come up with. Two and a half years later, I'm finally making good on my intentions. Better late than never, right?


End file.
